


We make the rules

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jaime Loves Brienne, Late Night Conversations, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Late night conversation between Jaime and Brienne about their future.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	We make the rules

"Do you have a dream?" Jaime asked.

His head was laying over her belly, sometimes kissing the skin softly while she played with his hair.

"Hum...my dream was to be a knight, but that one came true."

She felt him laughing against her skin, and then he looked up at her with a mischievous smile. His hair pointing to all directions, and his body still sweaty from their love making.

"And you? Do you have a dream?"

"Yes, but I don't know your opinion about this subject so it's best to talk about it later on…"

"Ohh, now you got me curious! Tell me? I promise not to be mad or anything…"

His eyes looked at her with suspicion and then he went to her face and kissed her lips deeper than usual.

"I dream of being a father."

With that honest confession she hugged him tightly to her body, kissing the top of his head and feeling him relaxing.

"You are a father already…"

"I could never act like one thought. Joffrey never liked me or knew I was actually his real father, Tommen...was too busy trying to survive and Myrcella-" He paused, his voice was hoarse when he continued. "She died in my arms after calling me father for the first time."

"Oh, Jaime...I didn't know." Brienne sat both of them on the bed, placing the furry blankets around them and kissing his jaw and face. They were sitting in front of each other with Jaime rounding her waist with his legs and Brienne under him. "You know you can always talk to me. I will always be here for you…"

"What are your thoughts about being a mother?"

He whispered.

"Well...I never thought about it. I knew my time would come because Tarth needs a heir but-"

Jaime kissed her neck.

"But what?"

"I didn't think someone would be interested in me."

With that said Jaime pushed Brienne back on the bed and straddled her waist. Pinning her body with his weight and looking at her with tenure.

"I am. Very much interested. Not only interested in you but also your body." He pounced on her, kissing her with ferocious want. "You are beautiful to me and all people who think otherwise be damned."

She laughed, happy with how intense he was about this conversation. About the feeling of his hand caressing her body and when he relaxed draping his body once more over her like a blanket, she smiled.

She loves him so much that she can't even believe it.

"I would love to have kids with you. I think we would make quite the parents, huh?"

"Two knights raising kids, that would be a scene." His lips were once more on her skin, lazily trailing kisses on her jaw and shoulders. "The talk of the kingdom."

Brienne laughed, feeling the tickling of his beard on her skin and then closing the distance with her lips on his.

"Let them talk."

**THE END**


End file.
